<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way You Look at Me by Genziao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031705">The Way You Look at Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genziao/pseuds/Genziao'>Genziao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genziao/pseuds/Genziao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole and Zane cuddle, that's about it :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole/Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way You Look at Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEEYYYYYYYY this is my first story! I've been wanted to write one for sometime because there are so many other stories that are so WHOLESOME. I hope my writing isn't too long or boring, I wanted to put in as much detail as my brain could muster. So yeah I hope I did these bbys some justice!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane shifts on his bed in comfort, his back against the headboard and his legs spread in front of him. He sighs in content as he uses his fingers to flip the page of the book he is deep into. </p><p>After a long day of fighting villains, the ninja surely like to relax before another strikes the city again. They like to get as much time as possible to rest from all the exciting things. After their battle this morning against an army of metal eating snakes, they went their separate ways, Jay and Nya surely went to go work and whizz at mechanics, Lloyd and Kai have a high chance at distracting their minds with the new video game console they bought lately, and the last time he heard about Cole is that he had been training some more in the training grounds. Whilst Zane loves every opportunity to stretch out his gears and to sharpen his mind, he would rather find somewhere comfortable and quiet to catch up on his latest novel.</p><p>Zane turns the page before fixing his grey oversized hoodie and putting his hand in his black baggy sweatpants, holding his medium sized book with the other, using his thumb and pinky finger to hold the pages open. It's actually Cole's clothes but Zane knows for a fact that Cole doesn't mind. Zane grins at the thought and continues to read. He eventually lets out a small gasp as he finds something interesting in his book.</p><p>Due to Zane's focus being entirely on his novel, he doesn't notice the sounds of walking and thumping becoming closer by the second. Cole swings open the door, looking out of breath and exhausted. His hair is at odd angles and some parts stick to his forehead. He is still wearing his gi, no doubt that it must be sweaty by now. At the sound of their shared room for opening, Zane could barely take his eyes of his book. His blue eyes flicker up to meet Cole's golden brown for just a second before looking back down.</p><p>"Cole, how did training go?" Zane asks, turning to the next page.</p><p>He gets no response, only a big sigh from the Earth elemental, as Cole wanders off to the bathroom, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly out of it.</p><p>Zane hums, closing his eyes for a second. Sometimes it's tiring being the "adult" on this team, he always has to remind the others not to overwork themselves. Though, he is always happy to help them with chores so they don't have to overwork themselves even more, even if sometimes they complain about it. </p><p>He opens his eyes, continuing his journey about the rare species of birds you can find throughout ninjago. Zane lets out a little laugh as he finds a picture of a Shoebill bird, the creature looking quite funny.</p><p>In the background, he can hear the sink water running, noting that Cole is probably using a towel to wash his face. A few seconds go by, and Zane stops reading, and looks at the bathroom door, listening intently. He softly smiles as he hears the familiar sound of Cole humming to himself. The Ice elemental always enjoyed these random tunes that he so rarely gets to hear. Cole always insisted that he is bad at singing and never enjoys it, but right now Zane has good evidence that is in fact the exact opposite. Zane could always record him humming his little tunes, but he decided against it, knowing that Jay would somehow find it and use it as blackmail.</p><p>The Ice ninja still has his smile plastered on his face as he returns to reading. Eventually his smile slowly fades as he is intensely reading his novel. His eyes dart back and forth quickly, processing all the new information he is given, and storing it in his memory file.</p><p>The sound of the bathroom door and the lack of Cole's humming barely registers to Zane as he is lost in his own little world.</p><p>Cole walks out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed as he just washed himself up, mostly his face. He walks over to his closet and deposits his dirty gi in the clothes hamper, which he definitely needs to wash his clothes sometime soon. The Earth ninja had changed into a plain white shirt with a dark grey hoodie over it, the zipper barely pulled down, and dark blue sweatpants. He sighs in content as he ruffles his hair, keen on getting it as messy as possible.</p><p>Cole glances at Zane, who isn't paying any attention. He leans on the closet door frame, smiling a little at the sight of the white ninja, who's eyebrows pinch just slightly as he reads.  The black ninja watches in admiration, taking in the Ice elemental. Zane is always alert and ready for a fight, so Cole rarely gets to see him so relaxed. Cole's smile grows a little wider as Zane releases another small gasp, his hand coming out of his pants pocket to hold the book with both hands, obviously so intrigued by what he's reading.</p><p>The Earth ninja grins even wider as an idea comes into his head. He walks slowly toward the Ice elemental, careful not to wake him out of his trance.</p><p>Zane barely registers the dip on the edge of the bed, lifting up one of his eyebrows a little in question, but doesn't proceed to pay any mind. That is, until he feels strong arms wrapping around his torso, and the warmth of another being laying in between his legs, their chest on top of his stomach. However, Zane is mostly distracted by the head that has laid on his chest, feeling the rumble as Cole hums to himself.</p><p>Okay, now Zane is paying attention to something other than his book.</p><p>Taking his book with one hand, using his thumb as a bookmark, he closes it. He stretches his arms out, feeling content as his joints become unstiff. Reading for hours without moving could do that to someone. </p><p>The Ice elemental is now fully aware that Cole is laying on him. Well, not actually "laying", more like cuddling, is what the others had described. He hums, as he uses his free hand to run his fingers through Cole's messy black hair, pushing the hair in front out of the way. </p><p>Zane has always enjoyed these cuddling sessions, although he must admit that he doesn't seem to know why these sessions are necessary.</p><p>-----</p><p>"<i>They are necessary because it shows affection and love for your partner... And because it's always comfortable<i>." Cole had explained earlier, laughing at the end.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>-----</p><p>After that, Zane never minded when Cole wanted to cuddle, knowing it made the Earth elemental happy.</p><p>The two ninja laid there in the comfortable silence, Zane combing Cole's hair as Cole closes his eyes, burying himself in Zane's hoodie. Eventually, the black ninja mumbles.</p><p>"When did you steal my hoodie?" Cole says, barely audible under the impression of exhaustion and fabric.</p><p>Zane grins. "Right after we got home, decided that it was that time of day."</p><p>Cole opens his eyes, looking to the side. "Ah yes, the daily schedule of taking your boyfriend's clothes." He says, adding a hint of sarcasm.</p><p>Zane laughs, which makes Cole's heart turn to putty. "Yes, I'm sorry to inform you that I have made it a habit: Taking Cole's clothes everyday without his consent."</p><p>Cole chuckles, his shoulders shaking a little, then closes his eyes again, feeling the aroma of peace and calmness radiate off of the white ninja.</p><p>The comfortable silence envelopes them once again.</p><p>Cole shifts after some time, moving one of his hands under Zane's waist to move it upwards, resting it under Zane's back, pressed against the pillows. Cole grins, knowing if he didn't get some circulation in his arm, Zane would cut the snuggling session and give him a lecture about it.</p><p>Zane lets out an annoyed huff, because Cole shouldn't cut off the circulation in his arms, he has told him many times before, but mostly because he can't take it anymore. Only using one hand to caress Cole is frustrating, but he doesn't want to lose his page. Silently cursing himself, he decides that Cole is more important than birds. He places his book on the nightstand next to his bed, where all his other nicknacks are sitting, and takes his thumb out.</p><p>After how many frustrating minutes of using one hand, Zane finally uses both his hands to comb through Cole's thick black hair, one hand by his neck, the other by his forehead. </p><p>"Hmm.. what were you reading..?" Cole says, breaking the silence once more.</p><p>Zane glances at his abandoned book. "I got it a few days ago, you know when we stopped by the mall? It's about all the different species of birds throughout Ninjago, it's quite interesting." Zane finished, looking back at his hands running through Cole's hair.</p><p>Cole hums then laughs. "You find the weirdest books to read, honestly."</p><p>"Says the one who likes to read about plumbing and the sewage system."</p><p>"Hey, I read that sometimes, and only when I'm in the mood. It's actually quite cool!" Cole exclaims, adding a bit of melodrama and hurt.</p><p>Zane sighs, grinning. "I'm just joking Cole, I know your the only one besides me that enjoys reading... How did training go? I wasn't sure if you heard me last time."</p><p>Cole shrugs. "Fine I guess, I might have pushed myself too much, got a little kink in my neck after punching too hard." He chuckles, feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>Zane brings down his hands to rest on Cole's broad shoulders, feeling the strong muscles expand and contract as Cole breathes in deep satisfying breaths. He always admired that about the Earth ninja, always so toned and fit, even after eating a lot of junk food.</p><p>Cole feels Zane's fingers start to rub at the base of his neck, sending tingles up his spine. Even though it kinda hurt, the nindroid always made sure to be careful. Zane was good at these kind of things.</p><p>Cole shifts his head so that his ear is directly above Zane's heart, hearing the buzz and artificial thumping. He blushes a little, knowing that he once fell asleep on the nindroid, his mechanical heart lulling him to sleep. He was quite embarrassed after that, even after Zane insisting that he enjoyed having Cole sleeping on his chest.</p><p>Suddenly realizing that Cole is at an awkward position, Zane slowly inched his way down. His back no longer pressed against the headboard and his head on his massive pile of pillows. Zane looks down, confirming that Cole's head is no longer kinked.</p><p>Cole sighs, knowing his nindroid boyfriend is always looking after him, and relaxes again. Very suddenly interested at looking at Zane, Cole turns his head and looks up, his chin on Zane's chest instead.</p><p>Their eyes catch each other and they stare gazingly and lovingly. Cole can feel Zane's hands leave his neck and travel up to his cheeks, holding them, his long fingers touching the back of his head. </p><p>Zane looks at his Earth ninja, cupping his face with his palms and rubbing small circles with his thumbs. While his eyes are half lidded, he inspects all the tiny details on Cole's handsome face, mapping out all the freckles and lines that he has come to love all these years. Then he starts to watch Cole's eyes, the brown that covers most of his irises to the hint of gold mixed in. Zane is constantly questioning himself about how he got so lucky. Cole is always so kind and loving, so selfless and patient. He loved Zane, even when Zane couldn't love himself. During those bad days of Zane having self issues, being upset that he isn't normal, that he isn't human, Cole was always there to hold him and tell him that's not true, that he is loved and accepted and appreciated.</p><p>It's all too much to handle. Sometimes he thinks he will over circulate his power source and explode if Cole keeps this up. (And honestly that's not a bad way to go.)</p><p>Of course, the others are there to comfort him as well. He appreciates everyone's efforts at beating away the bad thoughts, and it has been working.</p><p>Zane doesn't realize that his artificial tear duct has activated, but before he could, Cole shifts up, his elbows digging into the mattress, while taking his hands out underneath Zane's body and resting them on the Ice ninja's hips. His eyebrows furrow in concern, as he leans his body weight on one arm and raises the other to wipe the tears off of Zane's cheeks.</p><p>Coles voice softens, like he's afraid he'll shatter Zane if his voice is too loud. "Snowflake? Are you okay?"</p><p>The nindroid brings his hands to his face and covers his eyes, his overly baggy hoodie doing most of the work, and shakes his head.</p><p>Immediately noting that the Ice ninja is starting to verbally shake, Cole makes quick movements to reverse their positions. When Zane uncovers his eyes, he finds that he is now sitting in Cole's lap as said Earth ninja resting his head in Zane's shoulder, his arms around his torso protectively, strong yet softly, as to make sure the nindroid won't try to leave, which Cole knows he wouldn't.</p><p>Cole doesn't know what the heck happened, he was watching Zane in the most lovable way, looking into his eyes, wondering, <i>How the hell is Zane is so beautiful and wholesome?<i> He was feeling the white ninjas processors through his artificial skin, feeling at ease. He was about to let Zane know how amazing he was until he saw his boyfriend's eyes getting cloudy, eventually tears spilling over.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Cole took in a deep breath, smelling Zane's shoulder.</p><p>Sometimes the nindroid only gets comfort by actions, so now all Cole has to do is give the ice elemental as much cuddles and affection as he could give.</p><p>Cole takes a deep breath again, inhaling the scent of Zane, his hoodie undoubtedly taking in the nindroid's trace. For some reason even though the nindroid doesn't have a certain smell, Cole can always distinguish his scent. Zane smells like metal, yes, but also like fresh rainfall, or a snowy day. Natural.</p><p>As the Earth elemental was distracted in his thoughts, he was not aware that Zane had slowed down his tears and rested his head back, against Cole's shoulder, making a few sniffles here and there, and wrapping his hands on top of Cole's arms.</p><p>Cole kissed Zane's shoulder, where his skin was hanging out a little bit as to the oversized hoodie, and hugged him closer.</p><p>The quietness has quickly enveloped them again, only the sound of distant talking can be heard outside the bedroom door.</p><p>After a few long minutes Zane whispers.</p><p>"I.. I apologise Cole, for becoming emotional. I was just thinking about.. how lucky I am..." Zane trails off.</p><p>Cole tilts his head, expression soft, looking at Zane's side profile, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>Zane offers a shuddered sigh as he runs one of his hands through his perfect hair, trying to express his thoughts.</p><p>"I-its honestly quite foolish, to say the least... to be crying like this. But... I was thinking about you guys. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have met all of you, my family, and to be fighting along side everyone. I love each of you dearly and I... I wouldn't hesitate to give my life if need be."</p><p>"Zane.." Cole responds, a hint of wariness and sadness in his voice. If Zane starts talking about self sacrifice, Cole wouldn't know what to do. What-what if he's trying to say he wants to break up?! What if-</p><p>"However," Zane says, interrupting Cole's thoughts, "I was mostly thinking about.. you. About how amazing you are. I.. I wish I could put it into words, but the only thing that comes out is.. that I seriously love you. I don't know if I tell you enough." He explains, gesturing with his hands. "You are the light of my life, sometimes I think you are too good for me, and that I'll somehow explode if you keep giving me this amount of affection." Zane finishes, laughing a little at the end.</p><p>Cole just stares.</p><p>Zane, worried that he might have gone too far, takes a chance to look at Cole.</p><p>Cole cracks a grin, and eventually starts laughing. His shoulders shake and he loosens his grip around Zane.</p><p>"Zane! Oh my God, is that what this is about? I actually thought you were going to break up with me!" Cole exclaims, words barely audible by his laughter.</p><p>Zane starts to laugh too.</p><p>"Deep apologies Cole, you know I'm not one to express my feelings and to "lay them on a silver platter" very good." Zane says, air quoting.</p><p>Coles laughter dies down a little as he says, "Holy shit Zane, you gave me a heart attack."</p><p>Zane grins, wiping the remaining tears out of his eyes. "Well hopefully you don't explode like I did with my heart attack." He says sarcasticly, referring to the day when they defeated the overlord.</p><p>Cole frowns playfully, smacking Zane's leg. "That's not funny, Tin Can."</p><p>Zane lifts his hands up in surrender, not willing to go against the Master of Earth. "Okay okay you got me, no more dying jokes."</p><p>Cole grins in victory.</p><p>Suddenly scooping Zane in his arms, Cole lifts Zane off the bed, one arm under his legs and one under his back, and scoots till they are both off and starts to walk out the door. Zane lets out a squeak as he holds on to his muscular boyfriend, asking where they are going.</p><p>"WE are going to the bookstore." Cole announced happily.</p><p>"Wait why?" Zane ponders.</p><p>"Because you'll need a new book to read."</p><p>"Dear, I'm not even halfway through." Zane replies, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Cole grins, "By the looks of how fast you read, you'll be done by tomorrow. And plus, I don't want to be bullied anymore about my "sewage" interests." Cole replies, putting out his bottom lip for good measure.</p><p>Zane laughs, kissing Cole's cheek. "Alright you win, but let me get my shoes on."</p><p>Cole lets him down, only to grab Zane's hip to hold him still as he kisses the nindroid on the forehead.</p><p>"By the way, I love you too Snowflake."</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>They hold hands as they walk through the bookstore, stopping every now and then to quickly skim through a book they found interesting, and sharing the information they got, kinda like a mission they are on.</p><p>Cole watches his Ice ninja as he gets excited about a specific book, waving his arms a little as he motions Cole to come over. The Earth ninja finds himself grinning like an idiot, as he walks over.</p><p>But he's Zane's idiot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love my boys so much, I'll write more about them when my brain decides not to be stupid :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>